The Promise Kept
by Aoi-san
Summary: Ashitaka keeps his promise to San and visits.... Ashitaka + San


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke...duh, I think that was obvious...then again, maybe  
not *shrugs*  
  
AN (Author's note(s)): The original title was "Visiting San"...then I realized there was already  
a Mononoke fanfic w/ that title ~_~''', and the sad thing was...I'd read it and not remembered the  
title *sigh* Anyway, the title refers to Ashitaka's promise to visit San at the end of the movie.  
Also, I have no idea if I spelled "kodoma" right...but I think you'll know what I mean.  
  
The Promise Kept  
  
Ashitaka glanced at the construction site of Iron Town behind him. Things were going well, so   
well in fact that it allowed for him to take the day off from helping. He'd felt a little guilty  
about letting them take the load of the construction by themselves, even for a day, at first.  
But Toki, with a grin, had calmed those feelings.  
  
" Go to her," she'd said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
  
He had watched Toki disappear, slowly letting his suppressed grin of understanding appear. At  
that moment he had saddled up Yakkle and headed for the forest. The forest had recovered well  
in the past month, although it was not quite back to it's original splendor.  
  
Ashitaka closed his eyes, letting the smells and sounds of the forest wash over him. He always  
felt at peace here in the forest. Many times he'd toyed with the thought of staying there   
forever, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to help the people of Iron Town rebuild their lives.  
He was about to heave a sigh when he heard the familiar clicking of the Kodoma.  
  
He grinned and opened his eyes to see one of the small white creatures peering at him, " Hello,  
little one." With those words it gave a few clicking sounds and all of a sudden more Kodoma  
decided to appear.  
  
They accompanied Ashitaka and Yakkle, as they made their way through the forest. Ashitaka had  
his destination set, Morro's den. He was sure he'd find San there--or at least she'd return  
there. As he rode he wondered if San had changed any. The first word that came to his mind to  
describe her was still beautiful, he'd always think her that.  
  
He came out of his musings just when he approached the den. A low growl sounded from within,  
Ashitaka recognized it as one of Morro's cubs. He approached with caution.  
  
" Peace," he addressed the wolf, " I bring no harm to you or the forest. I've come to see San."  
  
" San is not here," the wolf answered, obviously still not completely liking or trusting  
Ashitaka, " You'll find her at Shishigami's pool, human."  
  
" Thank you," Ashitaka replied, turning to head for the pool.  
  
" I really don't see what San sees in that human," the wolf muttered to himself, lacing the word  
"human" with pure disgust.  
  
" He's not like other humans, brother," came another voice, Morro's other cub.  
  
Ashitaka jumped off Yakkle's back and softly whispered to the elk, " Go roam and graze as you  
please." Then he grinned as the elk seemed to nod and walked off. Then Ashitaka slowly parted  
the undergrowth....  
  
San had her back to him and as he stepped into the clearing she turned. She seemed a bit   
shocked at his appearance, which caused him to grin. He walked closer to her.  
  
" Did you miss me?" he joked.  
  
" Ashitaka...I didn't think you were ever going to visit," San answered.  
  
" You've got to have more faith in me than that," Ashitaka told her, softly brushing his hand  
against her cheek. " You're beautiful."  
  
San just looked at him. There were very few noticeable changes, except that his hair was getting  
a little longer, not much. She felt oddly warm when she was around him. She felt as if a piece  
of her had returned when Ashitaka had returned.  
  
" I'm sorry I took so long to visit you," Ashitaka whispered, wanting to hold her close to him,  
but afraid it would drive her from him.  
  
" That's okay. I really don't see why you feel you have to help those 'humans', though," San  
replied, putting the same disgust on the word "humans" that her "brother" had.  
  
" Because they're my friends," Ashitaka simply answered, realizing afterward just how lame it  
sounded.  
  
San didn't reply. Instead she sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water.  
Ashitaka joined her.  
  
" How's the recovery of the forest going?" he asked, changing the subject and hoping to lighten  
San's mood.  
  
" Good enough, since the 'humans' aren't interfering," San replied.  
  
Ashitaka sighed, San's hatred for humans always seemed to from a barrier between them. She couldn't  
accept the fact that she was human. She claimed she was a wolf, not human. She couldn't admit  
that humans could be okay...at times. To her they were all bad, except he figured, himself, and  
sometimes he wondered what she truly thought of him.  
  
" Wanna go for a swim?" San suddenly asked, surprising Ashitaka.  
  
" Well...uh...I guess," Ashitaka stammered, recovering from his surprise, as San pulled him into   
the water. Ashitaka came up sputtering. " You'll pay for that!" he said, a joking tone in his  
voice.  
  
San giggled, a sound Ashitaka had never heard, as he splashed water at her. Then she splashed  
back. Ashitaka liked San's giggle, it was light and carefree. This was the start of a water fight  
that raged for about a half hour. When the two climbed out of the pool they were panting heavily.  
  
" Ashitaka, you'd make a good wolf," San murmured.  
  
Ashitaka glanced over at her, " You really think so?"  
  
" I know so," she replied, drawing herself so close to him that he could feel her breath on his  
face.  
  
They both felt the magnetic attraction as they drew closer, their lips brushing against each other.  
Ashitaka pulled San close and their kiss deepened. They spent a long time sharing the passion each  
had held back for a longer time, and when they'd stopped the sun was setting.  
  
" I have to go now, San. The people of Iron Town will be expecting me back by tomorrow," he spoke,  
sadness lacing his words.  
  
" I understand," San replied, " Promise you'll come back."  
  
" I promise," Ashitaka replied, determined to keep that promise soon.  
  
The couple gave one last good-bye kiss and then Ashitaka left to find Yakkle. Once he had located  
the red elk he mounted Yakkle, turning to take one last look at his princess before heading back  
to Iron Town. San saw him look back and waved to him as he took off.  
  
" I wish he could stay," she thought, " But I know it'd be too much to ask him to." 


End file.
